


无爱之性

by tongtongzi



Category: XS - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 02:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tongtongzi/pseuds/tongtongzi





	无爱之性

一直以来，似乎只有天生就是强者的Alpha才有资格站在黑手党金字塔的顶端。彭格列最精锐的独立暗杀部队瓦里安也是如此，高层干部除了斯库瓦罗和性别不详的玛蒙，人人都是Alpha，包括长期被骂娘娘腔的鲁斯利亚——这点曾让斯库瓦罗备受打击。

斯库瓦罗比Xanxus晚两年分化。Xanxus分化的那天，斯库瓦罗低着头跪在Xanxus脚下宣誓，自己一定会追随他的脚步成为最强的Alpha，他记得Xanxus只是居高临下的俯视着他，半晌之后，不屑的轻哼一声就转头离开。为了向Xanxus证明自己的能力和觉悟，接下来的两年里斯库瓦罗比任何人都更勤勉于练习，所有人都认定斯库瓦罗会是一个优秀的Alpha。

然而两年后分化的结果却让人大跌眼镜——斯库瓦罗是Beta。接下来的一个星期里斯库瓦罗一直为此郁郁寡欢，他的不甘心和难以置信全都写在脸上，浑身散发着‘别来烦老子，现在心情很不爽’的信号，就连一向嬉皮笑脸的贝尔也不敢去招惹他。除了横行霸道的Xanxus，那段时间他似乎心情不错，他一脚踹开斯库瓦罗的房门，半倚着墙面双手环在胸前，居高临下地看着垂头丧气坐在床边的斯库瓦罗，用似笑非笑的表情讥讽着，“垃圾，居然不是Alpha”。

但是这种不甘心带来的懊恼和愤怒并没有持续多久，在短暂的消沉后斯库瓦罗快速的把自己不是Alpha这件事抛之脑后，他甚至乐观的庆幸起码自己不是Omega，要知道Omega极不稳定的发情期对杀手来说无疑是致命的，而且Beta天生无法释放信息素这点对擅长隐藏气息的他来说也有极大的帮助。

但是同样，他也无法闻到信息素，斯库瓦罗为此有些遗憾。不过他好奇的猜测或许就是平时人身上散发的味道，贝尔的信息素应该是血腥味的，鲁斯利亚的是福尔马林混着糖浆的味道，列维的肯定是他身上常年散发的馊臭味——虽然列维把这称为男性荷尔蒙，想到这里斯库瓦罗厌恶的皱了皱眉。而那个在瓦里安顶端的男人，他的信息素应该是烈酒的味道吧，这是每次靠近他时能隐约闻到的味道。

Alpha之间会因为信息素本能地排斥、互相看不顺眼。没人敢找死去招惹Xanxus，但是另外几位高层干部绝不是省油的灯，总会为了一些小事打打闹闹。每当这种时候，不受任何信息素影响的斯库瓦罗就能很好的站出来，一边念叨着一边严厉制止这些闹剧。贝尔曾在被斯库瓦罗揪住衣服时试图散发信息素来挑衅或者说’诱惑’他，然而斯库瓦罗根本不为所动，依然没有停下揍他的手，导致贝尔一度沮丧的认为某些人就算是Beta也能强于Alpha。

Alpha每月都会有一次的发情期，倒不像Omega到了发情期会变得神志不清、丧失行动力那么麻烦，Alpha发情期脾气会变得暴躁无比，同时力量得到大幅度增强。为了避免不必要的开支和麻烦，瓦里安随时都配有专门的Omega的供高层Alpha发情时使用，两个月更换一次。挑选和安排的任务自然而然的交给了斯库瓦罗，毕竟他能够不受任何影响，理性的挑选干净又适合的Omega。

斯库瓦罗无意间看到过贝尔和一个Omega交合的场景。贝尔身下戴着青蛙头套的绿发少年白皙的皮肤上布满齿印和红色的吻痕，眼里因快感已经失去焦距，身体本能的扭动迎合着贝尔的频率，喘息声、呻吟声交织在一起，整个房间弥漫着一阵淫糜的气息。

斯库瓦罗看了几眼就关上门快步离开了，从那之后他庆幸自己是个Beta。他非常确信贝尔和身下的那个Omega是第一次见面，但是他们却因为彼此信息素的影响而变得如此疯狂，斯库瓦罗很难想象自己这么疯狂的模样。从各种意义上来说，他算得上是一个清心寡欲的人，不会有过多的性需求，生活习惯极其自律，毕竟剑士的修养之一就是要能够控制自己的欲望。所以他不能容忍自己被原始的冲动控制，像野兽一样为了交配而交配。而且就算做，也应该和自己爱的人做，这是斯库瓦罗一直以来的观点。

但是这些想法却因为Xanxus产生了动摇。

 

 

卧室厚重的实木门砰的一声被踹开，斯库瓦罗立刻惊醒过来，他警觉地眯着眼半撑着身子坐起来，突然被一个滚烫的躯体扑倒在柔软的被褥上，鼻腔充斥着熟悉的酒精味。“喂..怎么了混蛋boss..”，他知道Xanxus正在发情期，但是今晚他已经按照惯例送了干净的Omega去Xanxus房间，现在发什么疯来找自己这个Beta。

Xanxus似乎喝了很多酒，斯库瓦罗摸着他的身体和脸颊烫得厉害，强壮的双臂把他紧紧的禁锢在身下，Xanxus头埋进斯库瓦罗侧颈嗅了嗅，然后像一头饿极了的凶猛野兽发现落单的猎物，张开嘴用利齿肆意的撕咬着他的脖颈，略微扎人的黑色短发蹭着斯库瓦罗的侧脸。

嘶，大概是被咬出血了，斯库瓦罗别过头，单手撑在Xanxus精壮的胸膛上试图把他推开，然而发情期的Alpha力量比平时更甚，让他此刻的举动看起来更像是欲绝还迎，斯库瓦罗皱起眉，索性闭上眼睛双手垂放在身侧，任由对方啃噬着自己身体。

进入的一瞬斯库瓦罗吃痛的睁开双眼，他看到Xanxus已经被欲望和疯狂占据、完全不同于往常的血红双眼，他一只手用力压着斯库瓦罗大腿，毫不留情地贯穿着斯库瓦罗，斯库瓦罗疼得紧紧咬住下唇。他想如果他是Omega，此刻一定会被Xanxus散发的浓烈信息素刺激的双腿发软，抛却理智，本能的投入到这原始的性爱里，就像贝尔身下的那个Omega一样，眼神涣散的搂紧眼前人，随着他的频率摆动。可惜自己是Beta，没有润滑和前戏的强行插入只会让他更加清晰地感受到身体被撕裂的痛楚，没有快感，没有愉悦，以前未曾体验过的这种痛楚让他头脑愈发清醒，他甚至开始思考这样会不会影响明天的任务。耳边传来的喘息声越来越重，侧颈再次被用力的咬住，斯库瓦罗下意识的搂住Xanxus脖颈，一股热流涌入下体。

黑暗里斯库瓦罗睁着眼，躺在床上一动不动，他能感受到那些粘稠的液体还留在自己体内，他看着Xanxus站起身，沉默整理好衣服走出房间。他知道Xanxus一贯任性，但是这一切都太疯狂了，完全不合乎常理。没有Alpha发情会找Beta，因为做爱只能缓解Alpha发情期身体上的烦躁，但是想要真正度过发情期，还需要接受Omega信息素的安抚，否则就算身体得到满足，心里也会继续烦躁难耐。

斯库瓦罗没有信息素，所以Xanxus应该还处在发情期才对。但是第二天斯库瓦罗耳根发红的走进办公室，却看到翘着二郎腿斜靠在座椅上的Xanxus已经恢复了平日的镇定从容，他淡淡地看了斯库瓦罗一眼，单手举起酒杯喝了一口，猩红的眼睛里已经没有了昨晚的疯狂。他对待斯库瓦罗还是一如往常，扯头发，扔酒杯，好像他们之间什么都没有发生一样，如果不是下体还传来肿痛感，斯库瓦罗都要怀疑这一切是不是自己做的梦。后来斯库瓦罗无意中得知大部分Alpha在发情之后关于性爱的记忆会减退，自尊心极强的他就强迫自己不去在意和Xanxus做的这些事，如果那个人清醒了就把一起切淡忘了，自己凭什么还要记得那么清楚。所以斯库瓦罗也开始装作若无其事的样子，用平日一贯的大嗓门的伪装看到Xanxus时下意识的心虚。

那次之后Xanxus发情总会来找斯库瓦罗。在身体逐渐习惯Xanxus后，斯库瓦罗时常能在猛烈的抽动中感受到电流划过全身的快感，让他忍不住搂着Xanxus脖颈轻哼。但是他不允许自己全身心的投入进去，他不想像个Omega一样被Xanxus弄得神魂颠倒，作为一个Beta，作为一个剑士，应该随时保持理智，所以在更强烈的快感袭来之前总会试图强行抑制自己的冲动和感觉。可惜一切都是徒然，很快他就会沉浸到更大的快感中，虽然大脑还残存着些许理智，但是身体已经不受控制的搂紧Xanxus。他不再抵抗欲望，他告诉自己反正Xanxus第二天也会全部忘记。

 

斯库瓦罗知道自己已经习惯了去迁就Xanxus，从不会去质疑他，只有绝对的服从。这么多年的朝夕相处让他比任何人都更了解Xanxus，也没人比自己更能包容Xanxus的任性，无论什么，只要他想要，自己就给，哪怕是身体和灵魂。很早之前迪诺告诫过他这是愚忠，斯库瓦罗也只是不屑的摆摆手，你这个跳马懂什么。

斯库瓦罗也曾疑惑Xanxus为什么发情要来找自己——只要Xanxus愿意，明明有数不清的Omega张开腿等着他临幸。他幻想过Xanxus对他是否掺杂有其他的感情，才会一次一次来索取他的身体，不过这些想法瞬间就被否决。发情时的性爱对Xanxus来说就像是渴了就喝水一样自然，每次性爱没有拥抱、没有亲吻，就是单纯的发泄，这似乎已经足够说明问题。他只是他的下属而已，或者说是他发情时的泄欲工具。

但是斯库瓦罗无法解释自己的行为。Alpha会因为冲动而做爱，那为什么自己却从来没有拒绝过Xanxus。他敢肯定绝对不可能是因为性爱带来的快感。斯库瓦罗闭着眼躺在床上，手背搭在眼睛上隔绝着刺眼的灯光。也不可能是爱。他对Xanxus不是没有特殊的感情，但是他一向告诫自己只能将这种感情于定义为对Xanxus愤怒的仰慕和对首领的绝对服从，他隐藏的很好，他确信这么多年没人能看出他对Xanxus的心意。他只想把这份感情埋在心里就好。’爱’对他来说太沉重也太遥远了，黑手党的世界本就没有爱可言，Alpha和Beta之间连结合都不应该有，更别提什么爱情了。斯库瓦罗翻个身将头埋在枕头里沉沉的睡了过去。

 

 

 

 

窗外下着大雨，斯库瓦罗浑身血污地躲在走廊的阴影处，十分钟之前他已经悄无声息的干掉了这栋房子里的大部分敌人，除了最后这个房间里的敌方首领。房间内清晰地传来断断续续的呻吟和淫糜的水声，斯库瓦罗从房间的缝隙隐约看到两个交缠在一起的人影，任务之前已经从情报中得知敌方首领是个Alpha，是在发情期？陷入情欲的人是最容易放松警惕的，斯库瓦罗再次确认了周围情况，一脚踢开房门。

本来只想一剑杀了敌方首领，但是他身下那人却瞬间扑过来挡住了斯库瓦罗的剑。斯库瓦罗震惊地看着倒在自己脚下的尸体，干净的脖颈后面没有Omega独有的腺体。 

“他是…Beta?”

敌方首领痛苦地抱着死去的Beta，伤痛和悲愤混在脸上，他摸出床侧藏着的手枪，猛地向斯库瓦罗连开几枪。斯库瓦罗纵身跳起躲过子弹，然后毫不留情地刺向那人胸口。还未完全断气地敌方首领喃喃自语着，血从嘴角溢出，他挣扎着爬向不远处那个Beta的尸体，斯库瓦罗只能勉强从他的话里分辨出一个‘爱’字。

原来Alpha和Beta之间也会有爱？斯库瓦罗突然有点羡慕那个倒在血泊里的Beta。他甩了甩剑上的血渍，抬头看了眼房间内的挂钟，已经快敲响十二点的钟声了。糟了，他突然想起来今天是Xanxus的发情期，现在看来已经来不及赶回去了。斯库瓦罗摸出通讯工具给鲁斯利亚发了信息，让他给Xanxus挑一个好点的Omega送去，只能这样先应付一下了。他靠着墙沉默的站了会，然后纵身从窗口跳进雨幕中。

 

瓦里安特制的皮衣外套也抵不住这么大的雨，斯库瓦罗抹了把脸上的雨水，银色的长发黏成一缕一缕的搭在身上，水顺着脖颈流进身体，衬衣湿哒哒的贴在斯库瓦罗身上。闪电划过雨幕，斯库瓦罗推开大门走上楼梯，这个时间点城堡内已经没什么人活动了，只有一排挂在墙上的壁灯孤独的散发着昏黄的光，斯库瓦罗影子随着灯光交替移动，靴子上淌下的雨水在地板上留下一个个脚印，他推开自己的卧室门，房间内一片漆黑，顺手关上门靠在墙边稍微歇口气。

黑暗中一个身影扑了过来，将自己死死地抵在墙上——刚才一进房间就已经感觉到了他的气息，斯库瓦罗就知道发情的Xanxus不会这样轻易地放过自己。Xanxus身下的巨物蹭在斯库瓦罗小腹上，唇舌迫不及待的贴近脖颈撕咬起来，炙热的鼻息喷在斯库瓦罗被雨水淋湿的冰冷皮肤上，激起一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“太慢了垃圾”，低沉的话语几乎被窗外的雨声淹没，手已经伸向皮带急不可耐的想要扯开斯库瓦罗紧贴在他身体上的衣物。斯库瓦罗半握着Xanxus结实的小臂用力往外推，试图阻止他的动作，Xanxus一把握住斯库瓦罗推搡的手放在自己胸前，继续肆无忌惮的舔舐着。斯库瓦罗突然他想起死在自己剑下的那个Alpha的话，心里多出一种莫名的期待。之前无数次的告诉自己是个Beta，没办法真正拥有Alpha和Omega之间才会有的性与羁绊，但是此刻他却迫切的想要弄明白Xanxus对他做这些事的动机和意义。

“喂…等一下boss…”，斯库瓦罗推了推Xanxus胸口。然而Xanxus像是没感觉似的继续把头埋在斯库瓦罗脖颈里，并没有停止他的侵略。斯库瓦罗一口咬上Xanxus厚实的肩膀，试图让他冷静下来。“喂，xanxus，你是Alpha，应该和Omega…..”

“所以呢？”Xanxus低沉着声音，依然保持着刚才的姿势，只是稍微放缓了动作。

“为什么每次都来找我？”，斯库瓦罗语气有些颤抖，他终于鼓起勇气问出口，他希望可以得到自己期待已久的答案。

“你不愿意？”Xanxus并没有正面回答斯库瓦罗，他勉强停下动作，不耐烦地扯了下衬衣领口，语气里带着烦躁和戾气，似乎是在极力克制着快要满溢的欲火。

“我…”

斯库瓦罗反而语塞了，他没想到Xanxus会这样问，眼神茫然的看着眼前漆黑的身影。如果真的不愿意，那他早就反抗了，之前每一次做完，他会闭着眼睛再回味一下Xanxus在他身体里的感觉。和自己喜欢的人做，怎么可能不愿意，但是在得到Xanxus答案之前，他不甘心就这样承认。

“我只是奇怪，为什么你们Alpha和Omega可以对着不爱的人发情，我没办法做到…..” 

“但是你和我做了”Xanxus打断了斯库瓦罗的话，他直视着斯库瓦罗，语气是有恃无恐的傲慢和确信。“而且，你喜欢我”

“什…什么…”斯库瓦罗感觉血液一点一点涌入耳根，一直以为藏得很好地心事被当事人直截了当的说出来，原来他一直都知道，所以才会这样肆无忌惮的一次次找自己。斯库瓦罗咬紧牙齿，语速飞快地为自己辩解着，生怕稍微犹豫就说不出口，他不甘心就这样输掉，他试图用这种方式来找回自尊。

“不，不是喜欢，我只是服从你的命令…”

 

还没说完，脖颈就被Xanxus用力卡住，斯库瓦罗难受的皱着眉，双手搭在Xanxus卡住自己的那只手臂上挣扎着。Xanxus的力度用的正好，疼痛的同时又不会让他完全窒息。一道闪电划过，他看不清Xanxus背光的脸，但他知道Xanxus一定很愤怒——这么多年他一直能敏锐的察觉到Xanxus情绪的变化，那双血红的双眼正狠狠地盯着自己，如同猛兽怒视着眼前唾手可得的猎物，下一秒就会狠狠地扑过来把他撕成碎片。他不知道Xanxus为什么突然暴怒，但他知道激怒Xanxus的下场是猛兽更粗暴的进攻。斯库瓦罗闭着眼，做好准备承受Xanxus的怒火。脖颈已经疼得麻木，身体依旧是冰冷的，但血液全部聚集在脑部，让他的头热得似乎快要爆炸。

然而没有等来预料中的疼痛，不知道过了多久，卡在脖颈上的手突然放开，突如其来的自由让斯库瓦罗一时没反应过来，他半撑着墙干咳几声，空气中弥漫着潮湿的气息。“喂，你发什么疯…”，斯库瓦罗捂着喉咙有气无力地说着，窗外的雨依然很大，然后他听到黑暗中Xanxus转身离开时衣服布料的摩擦声。

斯库瓦罗诧异的抬起头，黑暗中他什么也看不清。不该是这样，被激怒的Xanxus应该掐着他的脖颈把他用力摔在墙上，然后一脚揣向腹部，用锋利的牙齿咬烂自己皮肤，最后毫不留情地贯穿他的身体。但是Xanxus只是转身离开了，他甚至懒得动手打骂自己了。是对他的话感到失望吗？能为自己喜欢的人付出，本就应该知足了，如今却渴望得到回应，真是可笑。以后再也不用猜测Xanxus发情时来找自己做的原因，因为以后再也不会有了。

巨大的失落和空虚感袭来，掺杂着身体的寒冷让他忍不住战栗。双手不受控制的伸出，斯库瓦罗凭着直觉在黑暗中寻找，他碰到了Xanxus带着体温的衬衣，他急切地抓住衬衣的一角，顺势扑过去抱住那个滚烫的身体，太温暖了，像是寒冬里的旅人守着仅有的火星，斯库瓦罗紧紧搂住Xanxus宽阔的身体，沉溺在这个熟悉的体温里。他现在大脑一片空白，带着孤注一掷的勇气。Xanxus的动机是本能，是冲动，还是爱，已经无所谓了，他害怕Xanxus就这样走掉，不再需要自己。身上湿掉的衣服一定把Xanxus的衬衣打湿，不过已经无所谓了，斯库瓦罗闭着眼贴在Xanxus温暖的后背上。

黑暗中传来的喘息越来越急促，Xanxus转过身一把抱住自己，粗鲁的压在墙上。“这是你自找的”，Xanxus将斯库瓦罗的右手举过头顶按住，牙齿发狠的咬住斯库瓦罗左侧脖颈，似乎要把它咬断。突如其来的疼痛让斯库瓦罗轻轻地哼了一声，Xanxus稍微放轻了些力度，舌尖和牙齿依然肆无忌惮的舔舐斯库瓦罗的侧脸和脖颈。Xanxus抬起斯库瓦罗一条腿，猛地插了进去。

“不喜欢我还和我做？嗯？”   
“之前不都很爽么”  
“大垃圾，明明每次都叫的那么淫荡”   
Xanxus语气有些急切，他扯住银发，一下一下地用力顶着斯库瓦罗身体深处。  
“…你…嗯…轻点…你都记得？！”  
“你以为我是那种废物Alpha？垃圾鲛”

原来他一直都记得，回想起自己以往在Xanxus身下的模样，斯库瓦罗涨红了脸，他搂着Xanxus后背，将头藏进他的脖颈里。“你不喜欢我…不也和我做了么…啊…为什么…”，斯库瓦罗断断续续地问着，Xanxus每一下撞击都让他颤抖，鼻腔充满了熟悉的味道，斯库瓦罗第一次感觉Beta也会受信息素的影响。他不由自主的扭动的身体配合Xanxus的动作，喉咙轻微的呻吟和Xanxus低沉的喘息夹杂在一起，他感受着Xanxus舔舐他每一寸皮肤，身体已经不再冰冷，Xanxus的体温和他的体温融为一体，从未有过的温暖，斯库瓦罗不再去思考那些性与爱的问题，不在压抑自己的感情，他想和Xanxus一起一直沉浸在这一刻。

这是第一次放纵自己完全被情欲占据，斯库瓦罗微微仰着头，眼神失焦的看着天花板，断断续续的语句夹杂着轻微的呻吟，他突然希望自己是个Omega，被Xanxus标记，永远做他的奴隶，他的阶下囚。快要攀上顶峰，斯库瓦罗用力搂住Xanxus，开始语无伦次， “Xan…Xanxus….”，  
“垃圾，你是我的，你是我的”，Xanxus低沉着嗓音重复着，他用力咬住斯库瓦罗肩膀，快速地抽动起来，随着低吼将一切尽数灌在斯库瓦罗身体里。

Xanxus没有像以往一样起身离开，他用力环抱着斯库瓦罗，轻轻地舔着斯库瓦罗身体上自己留下的牙印，他们的下体依然紧紧地交合在一起。Xanxus咬了咬斯库瓦罗耳垂，“垃圾，就算你不喜欢，你也是我的，你永远都是我一个人的。”

其他的一切已经不再重要了，Beta身体没办法被Alpha标记，心却可以。从14岁看到你的第一眼起，我就知道自己逃不掉了。  
我是你的。


End file.
